Mr Judd
by Smynter
Summary: Leanne 'Dougie' Poynter is your average teen girl. She has a lot of dreams and desire and Mr.Judd her new English teacher is definitly not one of them... PUDD SLASH/GENDERSWAP DPxHJ Rated M for Smut!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So no it's not a new fictions, it's actually being reuploaded on my account. I don't know what happened but I accidentally deleted it, but anyway, i've edited it and posted a book cover ( lame I know it's hard to picture a good female for dougie, but it's actually Nina Agdal with a fringe haha ) and the first chapter is slightyly shorter than the other, because the ''detention'' will be on the second chapter :) enjoy!)**

* * *

It was already past eight o'clock when Leanne Douglas Poynter, Dougie to her friends, finally woke up, making a quick jump in the shower before putting on her skirt over her pretty little round buttocks and wearing his average elegantly messy hair bun then left her house in order not to be late as the first course was English and she did not really want to antagonize Mr. Judd.

Two months have passed since Mr. Harold Judd arrived at St. Constance High for Girls and already it was possibly the only topic of conversation of every girl of the school. What fools they were to hire a man, moreover that was as beautiful, muscular, se ... No. Dougie hasn't fallen into the same trap that those girls are in. She was not Lesbian, no, but he was old! And probably married! And he's her school teacher!

However, Mr. Judd was one of the teachers with most disciplines to his task that he had finally acquired a certain respect for the students of SCG. One mistake, even the smallest of missteps in the classroom or in front of him and he sent you to detention. Even his most loyal admirers didn't even try to bother him. Dougie thought it was probably not as bad as they said, until that day, the one where she realized that it was the aptitude test and they had to come at 7:30, not 8:45.

Miss Poynter. What a surprise my dear. Go to your ... Hum ... Place and you'll stay there when the bell will ring.

He said this while biting his lip as he so often used to do, and while heading to her place, she ignored all the sidelong glances and whispers of her peers when she jumped violently when his teacher slapped the rule on his desk,

Silence! It's a god damn test! Not a recess!

Biting the side of her thumb, Dougie saw that this simple ruler had suddenly woken up in her stomach something much more powerful and not as she thought buried so deep in her stomach, secretly imagining that the ruler that is held in his hands was going to crash, not on the desktop but on her pretty little round buttocks when he corrected her for the delay. She then had a chill, it was not the first time she thought about Mr. Judd, that way, but she refused to think about it again saying to herself that it was her teacher, probably married and he was too old. But it was so damn hard!

Slipping her hand between her thighs and biting the inside of her left cheek, she tries to imagine some things a little less ... Exciting, she tried to concentrate on her test but her eyes deviated slowly to her teacher who was sitting on his desk reading a paper, then she had the leisure to look a little more at him. The polo shirt he wore was open just enough to let spread a little bit of his chest hair out a bit of his chest. The polo squarely molded his abs well, suggesting that Harold was doing some fitting sessions. His muscles were being valued by his barely tanned skins. He wore dark jeans that probably concealed a long, beautiful cock.

Biting the tip of her pencil, Dougie tried not to squirm in her chair, feeling but just enough that the fabric of her panties was soaked wet. She cursed, she doesn't have the right to think about her teacher in this way! In addition she would not be able to relieve herself in the toilet after because she had to stay with him for her detention hours. Ugh. It's not going to be easy.

* * *

R&R please?


	2. Detention

**Yay! Already Chapter 2 x) Slighty different from version 1, I tried this time to correct myself, if there's any mistakes left just drop them in the comment i'll correct it I promise ! :) anyway enjoy and comment! I want to read what you think about this! **

* * *

When the bell finally rang, announcing the classes were over, Dougie take a look at the other girls that were going out quietly, sometimes throwing her looks of sympathy, others of jealousy and in a record time the room was finally empty leaving her and Mr. Judd alone.

Closing the curtain of his door as he always did when he was alone, he turned to Dougie crossing his arms over his chest;

- So. Leanne, Your test isn't done?

- Well… I… you said that I was in detention so…, _she said twisting a strand of hair on her finger, shyly_

- I know what I say for your information and it wasn't included that you had an extended time to do it. So?

- Y… Yeah Mister Judd… I… sorry…

Leanne arose, realizing too late that she had still her soaked panties on, the feeling was utterly weird, so imagine when she had to actually go near him with them being all wet...

Placing the sheet on the pile with the others, she slightly touch his hand, so many shivers was running down her lower back after that, she almost sigh. Swallowing noisily, she raised her gray eyes to her teachers, awaiting for her punishment for her earlier misbehavior, but it never came. Well ... Not as she think it would.

Indeed, he was standing right in front of her and was slowly detailing her, then stopped at her breast.

OOOkkayy... Dougie knew she didn't have much boobs like most of her peers, but still, isn't he's not ashamed? She bit her lower lip, her hands resting behind her back, playing with the hem of her skirt when he spoke, with a deep growling voice;

- What could I do with you eh, _he then lick his lips, and she gulp_

Tightening a bit her ass, as it become a bit more uncomfortable, the girl looks from the corner of her eye, he was looking intently at EVERY piece of skin visible she had. Dougie had the instinct of pressing her hands against her butt and waited, bolt upright when he spoke;

- I saw you. Looking at me during the test. You have guts Miss Poynter.

- I wasn't probably the only one, mister Judd.

- I know. But you were the only one I was looking at back. The same way you did.

- Uh… what the?

She quite didn't have the time to reply completely, feeling Mr. Judd's groin against her butt. Gulping, she closed her eyes, removing both of her hands from her skirt, placing them on the desk. His voice was deep, almost purring in her ear, making her shiver hard, the hair at the tips of her neck raising at the touch of his breath. Then he put his giant hand on her left hips and she start to bite her already swollen lip, trying not to moan in pleasure, she did want more! But… but...

- M… Mr. Judd, what are you doing? You… You're my teacher…

- Shush. I know.

Trying to escape from his embrace, she gulps, trying to avoid him. But he smiled, making her melt a little bit more.

- You're in detention Miss Poynter, don't you forget?

- Yeah… But I've expected a little more… detentional things, like copying ''I'm not going to be late ever again'' or ''I've been a naughty girl'' something like in Harry Potter with an enchanted pencil or something.

- Oh, but you're not even close from being naughty at the moment... Leanne. But no, not really, well… maybe, we'll see, but I was quite… hum… Happy, when you arrives late miss Poynter.

- W… Why… What I've done?

- Oh, Nothing much, I … well let's say that I fancied you for quite a while now and… that was the perfect occasion…

Dougie couldn't believe her ears, did Mr. Judd just said what she thinks he did? She gulps once again before finally facing him, he was so, so close! She could feel his body heat and his addicting musky scent.

- This is so… wrong Mr. Judd, you know that don't you?

- Mh. Yeah. But your soaked panties aren't clearly saying the same.

He said that while touching Dougies lace panties, who let out a slight squeal.

_How the hell could he had slipped his hand in there as she tried to keep her self control!_

Dougie've been already touched there before, she was definitely not a virgin anymore, but never someone with an expert hand had touched her like he does. His hand was rough and it excite her so much that she almost begged him to go on and on until she read cloud 9. Mechanically excited by the said caress, she slid her fingers over his chest sculpted with perfect muscles. She played with a button of his polo shirt, squealing when he slipped a finger between the delicate lips of her vulva, flicking her clit with his rough fingertip. She then moans against his chest, grabbing it, trying unsuccessfully to hide her excitement.

Was it really happening now? She'll really going to fuck with her teacher? Her thought was interrupted when he kissed her. His lips were soft, unlike what she would have been thought as he constantly chewed his lips, but Dougie could denote a light flavor of lip balm when she felt a finger going inside her.

While he was busy down there, she felt him break the kiss she began to enjoy a little too much for her taste, to hear him growl in her ear;

- Undress me. Now!

His tone of voice was urgent, probably governed by the excitement that lived in his pants. Responding to his order, Dougie took off his polo shirt, putting it somewhere behind her, while admiring his perfect chest and bury her nose in the hair down his chest. Fuck the rules, _fuck her own rules_, she wanted him there, now inside her. As he slipped his free hand on her shirt to unbutton it, she wanted to help him but Harold stopped her;

- No. Not now. Leave it, unbutton my jeans. Now!

Obedient, she slipped her fingers on his belt buckle when he releases his two fingers that was inside her to finish its task on the prison of cloth that prevented her breasts to breathe freely. When finally released, she uttered a groan of comfort when he began to suck her nipples already a little swollen. She was happy to not have had the time to put on a bra that morning! While he was sucking and biting at her nipple, Dougie closed her eyes while moaning in pleasure. Mr. Judd's tongue play rightfully with her, it was delicious and exciting.

Once she had the courage to finally unbuckle his belt, she grips his arse, bringing him closer to her, and kissing him passionately.

She wanted to have some fun, since she's at that stage were no one have been before. Grazing his jeans against her soaked panties, she undulated slowly against the bulge of his pants making him growl again and again.

- Stop. Stop or I ... or I'll correct you with my ruler.

- Oh yes I would like that. Please, I beg you to mistah Judd, _she said, with a little northern accent she didn't knew she had_

Smiling like a child proud of its evil deed, she turned back to him, rolling up her skirt on her butt. She didn't recognize herself anymore, doing things she wouldn't normally do, but she jumped on the opportunity. She wanted him to do what she had dreamed of a little early. Dougie took off her white shirt leaving it to go with the polo shirt she had removed a little further from Harold's and leaned on the desk in front of his lustfully eyes. He licked his lips, while stroking her pretty round butt, slapping it a little. Then he put his clear eyes on her sleeve tattoo, something she get done a few years ago and she was quite proud of it.

- Nice tattoo, Miss Poynter, I didn't know you were a tattoo girl

- Nobody knows inside of the school, did it make me become a rebel?

- Err… let me think, you're late, you're about to fuck with your teacher and you're tattoed, it's pretty bad ass of you, so maybe yeah.

He grinned and kissed her shoulder before massaging her little butt back again before kissing her soft lips.

- But I beg to differ, I didn't fuck with my teacher, yet.

- I know, but It'll come

- And How on earth you'll be doing this?

- We'll first have to remove these panties. Don't you think Miss Poynter? They're so wet. I don't want them to cause a flood in my class, do you?

- Y… yeah… of… of course Mr. Judd… an… and noo… I don't…

- Hum how I like that when you call me Mr. Judd.

Kissing her back, Harold proceeds to remove he soaked, pink pantie, and still with some lust in his eyes, he then proceed to massage her butt cheek causing Dougie to moan and that's when she felt the first shot of the ruler on her ass.

Holding a scream, she gripped the desk, moaning in pleasure, assigning the stroke that gave her Harold.

- Fuck! I ... I want you inside me! Now! I want more!

- You have to decide my beauty, I just can't do everything at the same time.

He laughed as she turned around, sitting on the desk and pulled off his pants so she can attract him to her. Feeling her breasts against his chest made her shiver, their body heat mixing. They kissed for the umpteenth time when she finally withdrew its prison of cloth and bite her lip to avoid a squeak when she saw what was inside his pants. She slowly touches it with her fingertips and kissed him again and again. It feels so right and so good!

- Condoms. You've got one don't you?

- In my wallet, wait

He leaned to pick up his pants and Dougie could not help looking fully at the man who was about to fuck her, that SHE and only SHE was the lucky one who'll have the chance to fuck him. When he came back with a small square, she smiled, and put it between her lips then tore it open with her teeth before putting the condom on his cock, then she take some pre cum and licked it sensually, just in front of Harry's hungry eyes.

He kissed her again and she just had the time to slip her fingers through his spiky brown hair before he pushed him inside her and he began to gently push over and over. She grabbed his back, planting her nails into it, when he decided to go faster and faster and in a series of more powerful groan, she opens her mouth, trying to restrain a gentle cry from escaping her mouth. Arching her back, she closed her eyes to open them quickly after. How good it was!

Ow fuck Harry! Yes!

Occasionally, she ordered him to go faster, and as hard as he could, The desk she was on was producing squeaking sounds of crackling each time he was accelerating. Then a tiny cry escaped from between her lips again and he lifted her from the desk. She did not realize it until after he'd push her against the wall and he opened her legs a little wider to enter a little deeper. He then push on a very sensitive part of privacy, i.e. Literally the G spot, and she had the reflex to bite him in the shoulder then he growls strongly.

She shivered as she loved to hear him growl. He trust a little more inside before she began to feel that familiar thing in her stomach when she masturbate, but ten times stronger, she was close, very close, but she could feel something big coming in, as he finally releases himself in her with a powerful growl.

- Fuck! Harry! Oh god!

- Harry? Oh I … I quite like that, more than Mr. Judd, you could call me this in the future.

She frowns. In the future? He really wants to fuck her again? Not that she don't want to, anyone who fuck like they did, in a classroom, then refuse is a complete fool, but did he forget that she's only 17, on her way to 18 and she's currently one of her students? Without forgetting the fact that she's supposed to be in detention.

Still panting, she looked at him oddly, why on earth did he choose her? Why did all of this happen, suddenly, she realized what they've done. Taking back her shirt and pantie, worried, she began to just leave that place and forget everything when a hand stopped her, just as she was about to open the door, she turns back and Harold was looking at her worried;

- Are… Are you ok Leanne? Is everything ok? Did … did I hurt you? What's happening?

- Harry… not… not that I don't want to. But you do know what we're facing if someone know about us, you'll go to jail and stuff. I… I don't want you to go to jail. We should just end it now before it's too late ok… please.

- I thought you liked it…

- Yes… yeah I've liked… everything, but god damn I'm only 17 !

- They don't have to know. And… I really liked you.

- I… I do too…

Dilemma. She didn't like dilemma. It's such a big deal after all too, so how on earth she should cop with all of this? And what if they're being caught? That would sign the end of Harrys life and hers of course.

- O… Ok, maybe one more time again. But not here, they're like… outside… and… They could have heard us… and it's dangerous.

What on hell she was doing? She didn't know anymore, but Dougie was sure of something, she's going to fuck again, one more time, with her English Teacher.

- Oh and by the way, not Leanne, I hate that name, call me Dougie m'kay

- Everything you want beauty

And they kissed one more time before getting dressed back and then Dougie leaves the room with a light grin on her face.


End file.
